User blog:Warrenwoodhouse/The Chronological Order Of The Assassin's Creed Franchise
<<<< BACK TO ASSASSIN'S CREED BLOG Listed below is the chronological order of games, books, comic books, short films, animations, mobile games, tv series and feature films from the Assassin's Creed franchise. # Assassin's Creed: Odyssey - Set in the year 47 BCE to 49 BCE, this game follows assassin Alexios or assassin Kasandra as they embark on a journey of discovering their pasts and changing the fate of Greece. This game predates the Assassin's Brotherhood and connects the entire series by exploring how First Civilization artifacts were used in the ancient world. This game is also set during the time when The Battle Of The 300 happened along with other naval battles around the islands of Greece. # Assassin's Creed: Origins - Set in the year 49 BCE to 41 BCE, this game follows assassin Beyak Of Siwa, the last Medjay of Egypt & founder of The Hidden Ones alongside his wife assassin Aya Of Alexandria who both uncover a First Civilization artifact and both uncover a conspiracy of an ancient order. This game predates the Assassin's Brotherhood and connects the entire series by exploring the beginnings of what would become the Assassin's Brotherhood. This game is also set during the time when the Roman's ruled over Egypt, Libya, Mount. Sinai, Sinai Peninsula and parts of northern Sudan. # Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles - Set in the year 1190 CE, this game follows assassin Altaïr Îbn-ład before he is dishonoured in the first Assassin's Creed game. His journey for a sacred artifact known as "The Chalice" leads him on a perilous journey across the Middle East and into the heart of The Templar Order. # Assassin's Creed - Set in the year 1191 CE, this game follows assassin Altaïr Îbn-ład in The Holy Lands after Altaïr is demoted after a botched assassination. As he works to regain his position within the order who demoted him, he soon learns that the order has corruptive forces both within and outside of The Assassin's Order. # Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines - Set in the year 1191 CE, this game takes place soon after the first game. Altaïr strikes back at The Templar Order. # Assassin's Creed: Lineage (6 Part TV Miniseries) - Set in the year 1459 CE to 1476 CE, this 6 part tv miniseries follows assassin Giovanni Auditore Da Firenze as he uncovers a conspiracy surrounding The Templar Order as he kills Templars hidden in Florence and kills Templars hidden in Venice. The first 6 part tv film and the first 6 part tv series in the franchise. # Assassin's Creed II - Set in the year 1459 CE to 1500 CE, this game follows assassin Ezio Auditore Da Firenze during the Italian Renaissance as he embraces the role of an assassin in order to avenge the death of his family at the hands of The Templar Order. # Assassin's Creed (2016) (Feature Film) - Set in the year 1492 CE and in 2014 CE, the film follows assassin Aguilar De Nerha during The Granada War and The Spanish Inquisition in Andalusia in 1492 CE. Aguilar is accepted into The Spanish Brotherhood and is assigned to protect Prince Ahmed De Granada from the threat of The Templar Order. He is later entrusted with an ancient First Civilization artifact that Aguilar hands down to Christopher Columbus. The film also follows assassin Callum Lynch in the 21st Century as he is held captive at the Abstergo Research Facility in Madrid, Spain. # Assassin's Creed II: Discovery - Set in the year 1492 CE, this game follows assassin Ezio Auditore Da Firenze as he assists The Venetian Thieves Guild with a threat from The Spanish Inquisition. # Assassin's Creed Ascendance (2010) (Short Animated Film) - Set in the year 1500 CE, this short animated film follows assassin Ezio Auditore De Firenze and his friend Leonardo Da Vinci as they seek information on the Borgia's rise to power. # Assassin's Creed II: Brotherhood - Set in the year 1500 CE to 1507 CE, this game follows assassin Ezio Auditore De Firenze directly taking place after the end of Assassin's Creed II. Ezio moves to Rome to take the fight to the Borgia family while he rebuilds the assassin ranks. # Assassin's Creed II: Revelations - Set in the year 1511 CE, this game follows assassin Ezio Auditore De Firenze as he travels to Constantinople in search for Altaïr's secret library and in the process uncovers the story of Altaïr's final days. Category:Blog posts Category:Assassins Creed Category:AssassinsCreed Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Blog assassinscreed Category:Blog 2019 Category:2019 Category:User Warrenwoodhouse Category:Type:blogpost Category:Blog gaming Category:Gaming Category:Blog posts